Dr.Fate
WIP Soon to be current Dr. Fate Hector was born in Barcelona, Spain Hector Rodriguez has recently moved to to New Orlias to be near his childhood crush Adrianne Ramirez. Though as a child being a hero was far from his mind. A normal boy other than being taugh magic by his Gyspy mother. In 1992 he graudated Le Cordon Blue and travled the world learning magic and cooking techiques from all over the world till his and father died in a car crash in Madrid in late 2010. Spending the last two years looking for childhood sweethart Adrianne. Late Last year he tracked her to New Orlias working in the Egyptology Department. Since then Hector has put down roots and started a new resturant right across from Patrcik Malhoney's weight station. His life forever changed after leaving his new restaurant one night and with a flash of golden light and three small objects would turn him into the New Dr. Fate. New Mission With the death of the Egyptian Gods(at the hands of the Chrell) and Hector Hall (the last Dr Fate) the Helmet of Nabu in concrete with a final spell cast by Amun-Ra to create new Egyptian Gods, the new Dr. Fate was assainged the task to prtoect the New Isis and finally help remove the curse placed on Hawkman and his wife. HistoryWIP Death of the Fates Fate Finds a Way Fate Tower PowersWIP Sorce ry Though he is a Classically trained in french, Spanish,and Southern Causine Hector has used his chef travels to purse he first love of Magic, which he picked up traveling the world with his anthropologist father. He has studied magic with many different tribes and groups across the globe. * Personal Sorcery **'Telekinesis' **'Flight': Using his telekinesis, Kent may attain remarkable airspeeds. **'Levitation' **'Damage Resistance' **'Enhanced Strength:' Kent may use his telekinetic power to supplement his physical strength. *'Enhanced Sorcery:' due to the Helmet of Nabu, Amulet of Anubis, Cloak of Destiny any minor abilities Hector had are amplied an un known amount. Adding. **'Mystical Bolts' **'Spells': Ability to summon & use large amounts of magic to perform almost any feat such as shields, teleportation, increasing size etc. **'Illusion Casting' **'Invisibility' **'Phasing' **'Flight' **'Levitation' **'Divine Powers' **'Astral Projection' **'Dimensional Manipulation' **'Time-Manipulation' **'Magnetic Control' **'Regeneration': able to regenerate limbs with relative ease. **'Darkness Manipulation' **'Energy Manipulation' **'Enhanced Intellect' **'Mental Shields: '''offering them protection against other telepaths or other forms of mind-control. **'Time Travel:' Ability to travel through the time-stream **'Energy Blasts''' **'Mind Control: '''mentally controlling people **'Telekinesis''' **'Telepathy' **'Memory Erasing:' erasing memories **'Resurrection:' Ability to raise the dead. This ability also allows him to raise himself from death. **'Super Strength' **'Super Speed' **'Magical Resistance': Making him invulnerable to most magical attacks **'Summon & Banishment:' Ability to summon creatures or banish creatures **'Invulnerability' **'Interstellar Teleportation' ** Solid Energy Constructs **'Transmutation' **'Immortality' Equipment *'Amulet of Anubis' *Cloak of Destiny *Helmet of Fate/Nabu *'Orb of Nabu (Future)' 'Skills' Multilingual: '''Can speak French Spanish English Swahili and some Aribic due to his travels. '''Master Chef: Hector is a top of Class graduate of Le Cordon Bleu and has travled the world leaning cooking styles form all over the world working as migrant chef. His new passion is a mixture of French and Southern Foods. Partial Occultist: While travling he world Hector has contiued to quietly study magic and occult pratices from Cults in the Congo, to Hopie Shamans. Weaknesses Without the helmet of Nabu Hector is a normal baseline human with some magical abilities. Though he is susceptible to all human frailties and weakness without it. He also has trouble casting spells with lound nosie around. Sources Kent Nelson Dr Fate